The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Lily hybrid referred to commercially as a Longiflorum-Asiatic lily hybrid and with a cultivar name `Ceb Paz`. This invention was developed by controlled breeding in Aurora, Oreg. The seed parent was Lilium longiflorum `Ace`. The pollen parent was an unknown Asiatic lily as mixed pollen was used.
The Longiflorum-Asiatic cross is relatively new to the trade. This type of cross was originally made to create Lilium longiflorum hybrids. Instead, due to the difficulty in crossing back to L. longiflorum, the plants that were developed were crossed with Asiatic lilies. As such, the results look more like Asiatic lilies. The resulting hybrids typically have several advantages over an Asiatic lily: 1) often larger flowers; 2) often larger, waxier leaves; 3) hybrid vigor; 4) lower susceptibility to scorch; 5) excellent flower texture and substance; 6) more virus resistance; 7) new and clearer colors; and 8) stronger, sturdier stems.
This invention has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary significantly with variations in environment such as temperature, light intensity and day length, without, however, any variation in genotype.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the basic characteristics of this invention which in combination distinguish this lily as a new and distinct cultivar: 1) large, upright, glowing, solid yellow flowers; 2) large, yellow buds; 3) contrasting dark maroon pollen; 4) tall, vigorous strong stems for cut flowers; and 5) very early bloom time. Bulbs of this plant may be precooled and forced out of season for very uniform cut flower production.
Of the many cultivars known to the inventor, the only other Longiflorum-Asiatic lily hybrids that are similar are varieties owned by Cebeco Lilies, Inc.: `Ceb Glow` (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 9,245), `Ceb Sun` (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 9,249), and `Ceb Dazzle` (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 9,626). Compared to these varieties, `Ceb Paz` blooms 10 to 20 days earlier, has stronger stems, better bud color, and higher bud count from bulbs of 10 to 14 cm. in circumference.
Asexual reproduction of this new variety has been accomplished at Cebeco Lilies, Inc., Aurora, Oreg. by scaling and tissue culture. The resulting plants have shown that the above-mentioned unique features are stable and reproduce true to type in each successive propagation.